


we must never be apart

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [101]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Violence, akificlets, kidnap, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 4521: Mike/Kevin, angst - Ava Adore: Smashing Pumpkins</p>
            </blockquote>





	we must never be apart

Kevin whimpered, wrung out and exhausted. He tugged weakly at the manacles that held him against the wall, skin rubbed red and raw around the cuffs. Mike stood and watched, appreciating the contrast with the smooth black leather. The collar around Kevin's neck was matching black, the little tag flashing silver in the low light of the basement. Mike could almost read the inscription: _Property of Mike Carden_. "Please, let me go," Kevin begged as he leaned forward as far as the chains would allow. His tear-stained cheeks caught the light too, and Mike wished he'd thought to bring down his camera.

No matter. He'd have lots of time in the future to photograph his new pet any way he wanted.

Mike knelt and caught Kevin's chin. Kevin flinched and tried to pull away, but he was weak, and Mike dug his fingers in along the line of Kevin's jaw until he stopped struggling. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly. "They've stopped looking. No-one will come and disturb us now," he promised. He kissed Kevin's lips softly, swallowing the whimper. "It's just you and me now. Forever after."


End file.
